


All That Sparkles is Sometimes Blue

by Runie (Runic)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Thor, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a dragon, Thor is rather fond of capturing ‘virgin’ princes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Sparkles is Sometimes Blue

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my birthday. I can write what I want.

Thor closed his eyes, enjoying the sunlight warm his scales as he beat his powerful wings to stay above the clouds. He had heard tales of a fantastic treasure hidden away in Laufey’s treasury, and Thor needed that treasure. He was sure it would be the crowning jewel of his collection.

Judging that he had flown the appropriate distance, Thor’s eyes snapped open and he dove. There were shouts as he burst through the clouds. His eyes locked on a balcony, on the small figure clutching the rail. That had to be Laufey’s treasure, for Thor could think of nothing more beautiful. Thor angled his course toward the balcony, the figure staring at him in wide eyed horror as his claws closed around the tiny Jotun and lifted him up. Treasure in hand, Thor set back off to his liar to enjoy it.

The little Jotun was smart enough not to struggle. He was actually glaring up at Thor, as if to admonish the dragon for interrupting his day in the first place. It made Thor chuckle. His treasure was rather small for a Jotun, but he was gorgeous, with dark hair down to his waist and eyes the deepest shade of red. Thor would call him delicate, if only he did not feel the power resting just underneath the Jotun’s flesh.

Thor’s lair was not far, the mountain rising over the horizon after an hour of flight. Thor drew in his wings and dived for a small opening. The Jotun clutched his claws, eyes going wide. The equivalent of a smirk pulled at Thor’s lips as the rock closed in around them. There was a terrifying, yet absolutely thrilling, moment where it seemed they would crash into the wall of the passage, but the tunnel opened up into the large main cavern at the last second.

He dropped his prize on top of one of the large piles of gold that covered the entire cavern. There had been pathways once, but now they were just smaller piles of gold. Gold coins and jewels fell to the side as the Jotun scrambled to sit up, but Thor was on him before he could get far, having seamlessly taken a more humanoid shape as he landed. Thor caught the Jotun’s lips in a passionate kiss, stealing the breath from his lungs and pushing him back down. The Jotun reached out to grab at Thor’s shoulders, the coolness of his blue skin against Thor’s golden creating a delicious contrast that only heightened Thor’s excitement.

Thor pulled back, allowing the Jotun to breath, and grinned down at his captive. “Laufey’s treasure,” he purred, running a hand up his captive’s thigh, “and what a pretty thing you are.”

“You dare-” his Jotun started, the protest cutting off when Thor’s hand slipped under his loincloth and brushed against his quim. The Jotun’s jaw snapped up, a shiver going through his body, and despite himself a small whine escaped his throat. Thor grinned and spread his captive’s legs further, ducking between them. “Ah!” the Jotun cried out as Thor kissed the base of his cock, moving quickly to drive his tongue into the Jotun’s cunt.

“You-ah!-you dare,” the Jotun tried to protest again, voice shaking. Thor didn’t have to look up to see him throwing his head back, hands grabbing fists of coins and letting them slip through his fingers just to give his hands something to do. “I am a Prince of Jotunheim!”

“A very pretty one at that,” Thor mumbled, rubbing his cheek against the Jotun’s thigh, “and all mine.” He pulled back, licking his lips and staring lewdly at the Jotun’s hard cock and weeping quim. “Look at you, so ready to be deflowered. Your cunt is greedy for my cock. Do not worry,” Thor purred, leaning over the Jotun’s body, pressing the tip of his cock against his captive’s folds, “I will not deny you.”

The Jotun’s cheeks flushed a darker blue, but he stared up defiantly into Thor’s own blue eyes. “You think rather highly of yourself, dragon. What gives you the right to claim me?”

Thor smirked as he leaned down for another kiss before answering, “Because you are mine.”

He drove into his captive before the Jotun could offer another protest, savoring the way he threw back his head, the absolute desire in his eyes. Thor ran a hand down the Jotun’s leg, pulling it up to his hip. The Jotun responded quickly, wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist. “You want me,” Thor said, kissing his way along his captive’s collarbone.

“Yes,” his captive hissed, sounding like he’d rather rip out Thor’s throat. “Fuck me, ah!” The Jotun threw back his head as Thor thrust into him again, burying himself to the hilt. The Jotun shook in his hands, nails biting at Thor’s human flesh. “Thor!”

Thor grinned and moved back to the Jotun’s lips again. “Shh, Loki, you’ll ruin our little game.”

“Then get on with it,” Loki ordered, kicking at Thor’s back.

“As you wish, my darling treasure,” Thor whispered, picking up his pace and pounding into his captive with as much force as he could manage. The Jotun moaned and screamed, arching up against Thor, pressing as much of his cool skin against Thor, knowing it would drive him crazy.

Thor growled, pulling back just enough to slide a hand between them and wrap it around the Jotun’s cock. His captive melted against his lips, moaning into Thor’s mouth. “Close,” his captive whispered before his lips were caught up in another kiss. The Jotun’s body clenched around Thor as he came, spilling his seed between their stomachs. Thor roared, thrusting a few more times before his captive’s tight body sent him over the edge.

Thor collapsed next to Loki, enjoying the afterglow as Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulders and pulled Thor back to his side, allowing the dragon to rest his large head against Loki’s blue chest. “Honestly, Thor, deflowering the Virgin Prince again? I do believe I remember you taking care of that years ago.”

“Mmm, yes,” Thor answered, sighing happily and snuggling against the coolness that was Loki. “But I am a dragon, and dragons do so love capturing virgins. Besides, you play the part so well.” Thor propped himself up on an elbow to flash Loki his fangs. “I have missed you.”

“If you did not insist on kidnapping me, my father would allow you at court.” Loki stretched, pushing more of the coins off the pile. Thor’s grin turned into a glower, which in turn caused Loki to grin. Messing with the gold was one thing when they were making love, but completely different when Loki was doing it just to piss him off.

“Where is the fun in that?” Thor quipped.

“Hmm, not much,” Loki admitted, “although we could scare my brothers.”

“I believe we do that every time they come to retrieve you.”

.

When Helblindi and Býleistr arrived three days later, Thor was sitting on an ancient throne, Loki bouncing up and down in his lap, wearing only a gold and emerald belt and circlet. 


End file.
